1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a head thereof. Particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club and a head thereof capable of easily performing control of properties such as a lie angle, a slice angle and a goose neck shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club has a head attached to a front end portion of a shaft. A grip is installed in a proximal end side of the shaft.
In a general golf club head of the related art, a hosel port is directly provided on a hosel portion of the head, and a shaft is inserted into the hosel port and is fixed by an adhesive. In addition, as the adhesive, an epoxy-based adhesive is generally used. When the shaft is exchanged, the shaft is pulled out by heating the hosel portion to destroy a structure formed of an epoxy resin hardening product.
In JP-A-2000-5349, there is described a golf club in which a hosel joint is bonded to a front end of the shaft, the hosel joint is inserted into the hosel hole of the golf club head, and the hosel joint is fixed to the golf club head by a bolt inserted from a sole side. JP-A-2000-5349 shows a golf club head in which a loft angle and a lie angle can be adjusted by slightly tilting the shaft with respect to the hosel joint.
In the golf club head of JP-A-2000-5349, a cross section, which is perpendicular to an axis center of the hosel joint and the hosel hole, has a circular shape. For that reason, a direction (hereinafter called “phase”) of the hosel joint in a circumferential direction can be arbitrarily controlled. However, when the phase has changed, an original phase becomes unknown, whereby, even if it is thought that a control of a direction of the original phase is satisfactory, it is difficult to accurately return to (reproduce) the original phase. Furthermore, since the golf club head has a configuration in which the overall hosel joint is fitted into the hosel, the diameter of the hosel increases, which makes the weight of the head on the heel side become excessive.